I'll Stand by You
by oliversangel
Summary: Katie Bell wonders if her gorgeous quidditch captain will ever notice her OWKB songfic
1. Chapter 1

Katie Bell looked on sadly as Oliver Wood, quidditch captain extraordinare, all-around good guy, and her best friend of many years shook hands with the headmaster, finally leaving them all behind and stepping out into the bigger world, outside the safe alcoves of Hogwarts and venturing out to stardom.

He had been so pleased when he received a letter from the puddlemere united scouts, she had been proud, and stood back as the flood of congratulations overwhelmed a shocked Oliver after he had done his victory dance (he one he did after every quidditch match they won) and announced (rather yelled it in a somewhat scary fashion, that he was going pro.

OH, WHY YOU LOOK SO SAD?  
TEARS ARE IN YOUR EYES  
COME ON AND COME TO ME NOW   
DON'T BE ASHAMED TO CRY  
LET ME SEE YOU THROUGH  
'CAUSE I'VE SEEN THE DARK SIDE TOO  
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU  
YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO  
NOTHING YOU CONFESS  
COULD MAKE ME LOVE YOU LESS

About nothing to this day, had Katie Bell ever felt more proud of than the moment Oliver Wood graduated. She had been here for him through the worst of times, through the loss the Hufflepuff he took worse than the rest of them in little Harry's third year, to his rough breakup with Cho Chang **(A/N: that was for a lack of a better couple)**. She was the only person that had ever seen him cry.

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU

She remembered that loss to Hufflepuff better than anyone else. Harry had fallen off his broom and the rest of the team had hovered in the air, unable to do anything about it, watching in horror the spectacle that seemed to almost be in slow motion. Then he hit the ground. Katie closed her eyes and thought of how worried she was and how they had all escorted the stretcher upon which Harry was carried to the hospital wing and lifted him onto the bed with upmost care.

SO IF YOU'RE MAD, GET MAD  
DON'T HOLD IT ALL INSIDE  
COME ON AND TALK TO ME NOW  
HEY, WHAT YOU GOT TO HIDE?  
I GET ANGRY TOO  
WELL I'M A LOT LIKE YOU  
WHEN YOU'RE STANDING AT THE CROSSROADS  
AND DON'T KNOW WHICH PATH TO CHOOSE  
LET ME COME ALONG  
'CAUSE EVEN IF YOU'RE WRONG

She was the only one to notice Oliver was not there and slipped quietly out of the hospital wing, making a slow deliberate path towards the locker rooms, where she knew Oliver would still be. He was there, sitting on a bench, looking like a drowned cat as his hair stuck up wildly and his scarlet quidditch robes clung to his tall frame.

He had sat there, head in hands, and cried.

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR  
AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU

AND WHEN...   
WHEN THE NIGHT FALLS ON YOU, BABY  
YOU'RE FEELING ALL ALONE   
YOU WON'T BE ON YOUR OWN

She remembered the day she had found him, up in the astronomy tower, staring witheringly at the wall with a look of intensity, sadness, sorrow and regret. "She left me Kates. She left me for Diggory. Pretty boy Diggory, Katie. She's gone." Katie had felt such anger towards the selfish Asain girl that night, Cho had no right to do this to Oliver. She wrapped her arms around his shaking shoulders and cried with him. Cried for him, cried for Cho, and most of all, she cried for the fact that he best friend in the world, who was now dejectedly sobbing into the crook of her neck, would never notice her.

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU

I'LL STAND BY YOU  
TAKE ME IN, INTO YOUR DARKEST HOUR  
AND I'LL NEVER DESERT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU  
WON'T LET NOBODY HURT YOU  
I'LL STAND BY YOU

She would never leave Oliver Wood. Maybe someday he would finally see her, after years of knowing her, maybe he would finally understand, why she cried with him, why she comforted him, why she cared about him.

"I love you Oliver Wood"


	2. DISCLAIMER!

Oopsie…….i forgot yet again the……dun dun dun

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own harry potter (wish I owned oliver wood…….lol)


End file.
